Saving the Future
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: As the newlywed enjoy their honeymoon in Hawaii, Karena asks her husband, Wilbur, to tell her the story of his big time travel adventure in 2037. Story is based off of the video game.
1. Honeymoon

**I'm actually going to start on this story now while I keep thinking about the idea for the first two chapters while writing "Psychic in the Light" (the next chapter is in progress, btw). The first chapter (the intro) takes place a week after Wilbur and Karena are married (I did not write a story for this yet, fyi) on their honeymoon in Hawaii, while the rest of the story takes place in Todayland 2037. And so here is "Saving the Future"! *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"***

* * *

*KARENA'S POV*

**June 22, 2042**

**Honolulu, HI**

"Well, I didn't get anything liquor-related because you hate it so much-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Robinson, but you don't like it either."

"I know that, Mrs. Robinson. Anyway, I got some grape juice."

"You know me so well," I replied with a smile as Wilbur walked up to me. I kissed my newlywed husband, and he poured two glasses of grape juice. I picked up a glass, and I held it up as the raven-haired gentleman did the same.

"A toast to our marriage," my handsome husband said. "And may our lives continue in glorious times."

"A toast to our new lives," I said back. "And may we be blessed with many things to come." We clicked our glasses, and we drank our juice. We were just married a week ago in the Robinson Industries ballroom, and the ceremony was amazing. Now after a week of rearranging Wilbur's bedroom to make it our bedroom since I moved into the Robinson House as Wilbur's wife, we were celebrating our marriage at Halekulani Hotel in Hawaii for our honeymoon. Our trip has been amazing so far; we took a tour at Pearl Harbor, took a hike at the Koku Head Crater Trail, visited Diamond Head, and of course, we did swim for a few hours each day. The weather was hot, but the view from our hotel room was so beautiful.

So after we finished our drinks, I decided to change into my swimsuit to go swimming in the pool right outside our room.

"Where are you going?" Wilbur asked me as I walked into the bathroom.

"Changing. Wanna take a swim with me?" My husband chuckled after me.

"You know me so well. I'll meet you out there."

I took off my Hawaiian pink dress and pink heels, and I put on my blue bikini swim suit on. How I got this was so sweet; while I was coping with being out of Doris's control, Wilbur gave me a swim suit. I was confused by this gift as this wasn't summer yet. Then Wilbur got down on one knee and proposed, asking me to go to Hawaii with him. I bawled my eyes out after I accepted his marriage proposal, and here we are now.

So I finally finished changing and put my hair in a ponytail, and I walked out to the pool where my husband was relaxing. I placed my feet in the pool and I sighed with the coolness of the water entering my skin. At a split second, I felt my ankle being grabbed, and I fell...right into Wilbur's arms. I laughed after I screamed.

"Gee, Wilbur. You mind warning me next time you do that?"

"Aw, come on, Karr. I love it when you laugh." With that said, I placed a hand on his cheek, and we kissed. I placed my other hand on his chest, and we continued the kissing session, only this time, we included French kissing since we were married. Wilbur proceeded to kiss my hair, my forehead, my neck, and he continued to kiss me down my back. I moaned with each kiss, which was so gentle and so soft to my skin.

"Hey, Wilbur. Can you tell me the story of when you almost ruined the future?" My lover stopped kissing me and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Karena, you lived it," he answered.

"No, not that one! The one when you messed up the science fair _before _taking Lewis to the future."

"Oooh," Wilbur said as he scratched his head. "I don't know...I mean I've told you the story a few times."

"Oh come on, Will! It was just a summary. This time I want the whole thing."

"No."

"Puh-leeeeease?" I gave my husband the puppy dog pout, and he gave in. I got off of Wilbur's legs to sit on the pool stair next to him, and I placed my arm around Wilbur's neck onto his shoulder. At that, he placed his arm behind my back and onto my waist.

"So one time, I time travelled to Egypt in the 1300s B.C..."


	2. Ancient Egypt

**The rest of the story will be in Wilbur's POV as he is telling the story, but it is all in a flashback kind of mode. Hope you enjoy it! *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"***

* * *

*WILBUR'S POV*

**Sometime in 1295 B.C.**

**Valley of the Kings, Egypt**

"Here we go!" I stared down at the most gorgeous mummy in the whole world after opening the sarcophagus with a crowbar: King Tut. "Go ahead, Carl." I was preparing to take a picture with the mummy while preparing to listen to Carl talk with melancholy.

"Wilbur, come back, please! If you don't, you'll get caught like always, shift the blame to me, we'll fight nonstop for a week, we'll get tired of not talking, you'll come up with another crazy plan, and I'll get blamed again!" I rolled my eyes after he said the last two statements, put the camera away, and I placed my finger on the comlink in my ear that my dad invented to keep in touch.

"Relax, Carl! Operation Tut is complete." I jumped over the mummy to prepare to get out of the tomb, but I landed on a trap instead. I cringed when I heard a rumbling noise.

"Uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh?" Carl asked. "What do you mean, uh-oh?" The noise continued as parts of the tomb started to fall inside. "GET OUT OF THERE!" I looked for another door now that the entrance was blocked off, and I managed to find one in the nick of time. There was one catch though: I had to step on a panel on the floor to open the door, which took _ages_. Then I had to run through the doorway as quickly as possible before being closed in.

"Go around everything that gets in your way," Carl told me as I ran across the hallway into another room, which was already falling apart. I had to jump over cracks to get onto a broken part of the floor, and I also had to jump over short gaps. I entered another hallway and approached another panel to open the door.

"Come on, little buddy! Hurry!"

"I'm HURRYING!" I panicked back to Carl as the door opened, and I continued to run across the next room, which was also trembling. I was excited when I saw the door leading to the outdoors, but I felt myself slip and fall, unsuccessfully trying to grab onto the edge. I screamed, worrying Carl.

"Are you alright? Speak to me!"

"I'm okay, Carl," I calmly said, placing a finger on my comlink. "I fell to a lower level. I just have to find my way up." I looked around, and I glanced at a ladder. I smirked and started to climb. The victory was short-lived when the ladder fell to the ground and Egyptian sand started to rise. It was a trap! I ran and sidled along the walls until I reached a bridge that would take me back to the Egyptian hallways. It was a long jump, but it was either that or die in the sand. I ran and I jumped, thinking it was now or never. I was lucky enough to grab onto the edge of the bridge. I got myself up, and I walked to the next room. Thankfully, this room wasn't trembling...yet. I did find a panel for the door to open, but the door was too far away to make it. So I looked around the room for something that would be heavy enough to keep the door open, and I found a dog-like statue. I walked over to the statue and tried to pick it up, but it was too heavy. _Come on, Wilbur. You can do better than that. _So I pushed the statue toward the panel, and all of a sudden, the room started to crumble. I narrowly escaped that room, and I approached the room that would finally lead me outdoors.

But I had bigger trouble; the statue of one of the Egyptian king was tearing apart, and the head fell onto the ground and rolled toward me. I did not look back as I ran as fast as I could toward the exit. Thankfully, I made it out, but the noise in the background startled me as I jumped from the top of the stairs to where I parked the nicer-looking time machine. The landing did hurt, considering I landed on my buttom, but I got back up and disabled the invisible cloak. I opened up the hood, got in the time machine, and punched in the date that would take me home, which was in its night stages.

I parked the time machine in the garage, and I got out. I made sure that no one was awake to see that I left, and then I went up the travel tube that took me to my room. I stepped on the platform that would take me to my bed, and I just collapsed on the bed and closed my eyes. I wasn't really looking forward to the conversation I was going to have with Carl tomorrow.

* * *

**Yeah I know, the chapter was short. Like I said, this is based off the game, and the first level, Egypt, was very short...kind of like a basic tutorial. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise. Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Robinson House

**86 views on all stories on the first day of August? Thank you so much! And so, here's the next chapter. *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"***

* * *

**April 25, 2037**

**Robinson House, Todayland, USA**

"It's irresponsible. You're skipping carefree down the road to inevitable doom-"

"Carl, I barely touched anything," I interrupted him, rolling my eyes as we walked up the stairs to the lab. "I'm sure that whatever minor alteration that may have occurred will go completely unnoticed."

"Unnoticed?" Carl exclaimed. "Gee, you think he'll notice this?!" He pressed a button on the machine of possibilities, a machine that shows what could have happened in the timeline if any of us were to go back in time, and it showed a picture of what was supposedly me wearing the Captain Time Travel logo on Egyptian robes on an Egyptian wall, but I shrugged it off. "Chariot of the GODS?!"

"I know this looks bad, but let's examine the evidence. That could be any kid riding a time machine, see?" I pointed toward my hair, which was too pointy to be the real me. Plus, I wouldn't wear any garments like _that._ "My hair is completely different."

"Yeah, but-" Carl was interrupted again as my dad tried to connect through the machine.

"There you are, Wilbur. I'm leaving on a business trip for a few days. Don't touch the time-" I messed around with the controls before he could say 'machine' so that it would sound like he was saying some kind of code. I stopped it so that he could resume talking. "-alter existence as we know it, okay?"

"Absolutely!"

"Wait a minute-" Carl said as he got interrupted again.

"Good-bye, Dad!"

"Bye, Wilbur," my dad replied back.

"See you in a few days," I said as I turned off the machine.

"What did he say about the time machine?" Carl asked.

"He said, 'gimmafrigogodmabringamoddajigger,' which means, 'have fun with the time machine.' It's just a little code talk that my day and I have. Yeah, we'll take, see?" I paused to show Carl a picture of me and my dad hanging around in our Mexican hats in a desert in Mexico some time last year.

"I just need one more person to finish my collection," I continued, now showing Carl my three pictures with Albert Einstein, Orville Wright, and King Tut. "Someone who's suave, debonair, and has rock star good looks." I paused, and a picture of Abraham Lincoln came to mind. "To the time machine!"

"You're not seriously gonna take the time machine, are you?" Carl asked uneasily. I rolled my eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Carl. I won't damage anything this time. Wilbur Robinson has everything under control."

I walked out of the lab and proceeded toward the garage door to get in the time machine, but I stopped short when I found my mom trying to access the code! _Oh no! Did she find out I was gone? _I approached her, and she seemed relieved to see me.

"Oh, there you are!" my mother exclaimed. "Have you taken out the garbage yet?" _Oops...totally forgot about that._

"No, but I'm dying to do it. Honest!"

"Because I think someone just changed the garage code," my mom explained, and I freaked out.

"What? But I needed to get in there! This is terrible!"

"I know you're disappointed," my mother assured me, crossing her arms. "Taking out the garbage is quite a thrill ride. Now why don't you ask Cousin Laszlo if he knows anything about the code."

"Where is he?" I asked as we heard a crash near my room.

"Sounds like he's in the lab," my mom answered, and I ran toward the lab...again...to try and find Laszlo, and I found him flying around. I approached him, and Laszlo seemed happy to see me.

"Wilbur, how bout I paint you orange?"

"Hey, I love orange!" I answered. "But maybe later. Look, someone changed the garage code, and I really need to get in there."

"Well, I didn't change it," Laszlo explained. "But I know how you can find out who did. All you need is a private detective, two giraffes with telescopes, three-" _What...the...heck?! Where did giraffes come from?_

"That seems...complicated."

"Oh," Laszlo said, looking down. "Well, you could just build a scanner and use it to scan the keypad for DNA. Use the disassembler in the storage room to get the parts you need. Then you can build the scanner with our handy Robinson Transmogrifier."

I nodded, and I went to the storage room via travel tube to collect the disassembler. There were a ton of boxes in the room, all of which were stacked up on top of the other. There were a few walkways, but they weren't necessary for me to find the gadget I needed. I climbed up the ladder to a higher ground, and I ran to my right. There were a few times when I really had to run and jump far just to get to the boxes. The nice thing about these boxes is that they're unbreakable, thanks to my dad finding out a way to reuse the boxes that were recyclable, so jumping on the boxes do me or the boxes no harm. After a few jumps and climbs, I finally found the disassembler inside one of the middle boxes. According to the blueprint that Laszlo gave me, I needed some materials to build the scanner. So I went around and grabbed some off of the plants, tables, and chairs that were in the storage room, and I made my way back up to the higher ground so that I could get back to the ladder and back to the lab.

I then approached the transmogrifier and placed the materials I had inside. It wasn't quite like a soda vending machine back in the early 2000s, but it wasn't the easy way to invent things either. I instructed the transmogrifier to make the scanner and inserted the blueprint, and I was given the scanner that somehow looked like a backpack, which I didn't get the understanding of. I put the scanner on my back, and I walked back up to Laszlo, who smiled at my work.

"Oh, the backpack is used for both putting away scans and your gadgets," Laszlo explained, and he went on to talk about the scanner. "So now that you have a scanner, you should know that I'm on the lookout for chromatically interesting scans."

"How come?" I asked.

"Oh, I use the scans for reference in my paintings. All the scans you make will be automatically uploaded to my database. And, Cuz, I'll gladly reward you for any scans you find."

"Great!" I exclaimed, and then sighed. "Well, I gotta go scan the garage door and find out who changed the code."

"See ya later, Wilbur!"

I left the lab and ran to the garage door. I walked right in front of the keypad, and I pressed the button on my left shoulder, which ignites the scanner. After I was done scanning the door, I motioned my mom, who was behind me, to come on over and look at the scan.

"The scanner says Grandpa Bud change the garage code," my mom said. "I think I saw him in the dining room." _Hmmm...I wonder what he's eating._

I ran toward the dining room, and I opened the door to find Grandpa Bud on the floor. I patted him on the shoulder, and he got up off the floor and smiled.

"Well hey there!" Grandpa Bud exclaimed. "Is this where we sign up for the treasure hunt?"

"Uh, nooo...I need the code to the garage. You were the last one to-"

"There's no time for that now!" my grandpa exclaimed with panic in his voice. "You've gotta help me find my teeth! Pearly whites! They've gone missing!"

"I bet it's Mom's singing frogs again," I said with a hand on my chin. "Listen, if I find your teeth for you, will you tell me the new garage code?"

"Garage-whooza-whatsy? My brain's all a fluster. Find my teeth, and then we'll talk about that doohickey. Meanwhile, I'll search the peanut butter."_  
_

"Right...I'll check the music room." I walked out of the dining room to the music room, which was right next door. I opened the door, and my comlink beeped. I prepared myself for Carl's reprimanding, but I found myself listening to Laszlo's voice instead.

"Wilbur, it's me, Laszlo. If you're going to the music room, see if you can scan all the frogs. I'll have a reward ready for you." _He must be doing another painting on them._

I walked up to the podium where my mom would usually direct the band, and I scanned all the frogs, one by one. There was Freddy, who plays the drums; Fabian, who plays the trombone; Ferdinand plays the piano; Francis plays the bass; Floyd plays the trumpet; and finally, there was Frankie, the singer of the group. I looked real closely at his mouth, and no doubt about it, those where Grandpa Bud's teeth in there.

"Okay, Frankie," I said. "Fork over the teeth."

"Hey!" Frankie exclaimed as I walked up to him and pull the teeth from his mouth. "Aw, strawberries."

I walked out of the music room and back in the dining room where I found Grandpa Bud _eating _the peanut butter instead of looking in it. I shook my head and approached him with a smile.

"Grandpa! I found your teeth!"

"Aw. I only found a paper airplane, a dust bunny, and a potato chip that looks like Jamaica."

"Jamaica?" _Interesting. _"Cool. Now, did you change the garage code?"

"Yep!" Grandpa Bud answered, but there was silence.

"Sooo...what is it?"

"I don't know!" my grandpa exclaimed. "Someone else changed it right after I did. Can't recall who though. Why don't you ask Uncle Art? He's out back by his spaceship." _Ah swell._

I ran out of the dining room, through the hallway, almost running into Aunt Billie's toy train, and out the door to the front yard. Just after I got outside, I spotted Uncle Art in the protectosphere. I figured he was in a hurry since his spaceship is in the backyard and he is a intergalactic pizza delivery man. So I decided to follow him in the protectosphere, which is a way of fun transportation, and you try to go through the obstacle course while running inside a protective bubble. This was invented in 2032 as a way for the Robinson family to have fun when we were outside, and the course my dad made was really easy so that no one would get hurt. The only hard thing on the course is the waterfalls. I fell one time when I was ten years old, and I had trouble getting back up. This time, I was determined to make it through with no problems. I sprinted in the ball toward the first waterfall, and I carefully landed safely. I did the same thing successfully with each waterfall, and I eventually make the record time on this protectosphere course!

I approached Uncle Art, who was still here to my surprise.

"Greetings, pizza eater," Art said. "Wilbur, you're just the boy I wanted to see. I need help."

"Me too!" I exclaimed. "I have to find out who changed the code to the garage."

"No time for that now," my uncle interrupted. "We're in the midst of a crisis of interstellar proportions! I made a pizza delivery to Nebulon 5 and picked up a herd of zumzats. Cute little critters. I had a bunch of them on my ship, but now they've escaped!"

"Wilbur Robinson is on the job!" _Wait a minute...I can't just catch them single-handedly. _"Uh...any hint on how to capture them?"

"Yes," Uncle Art answered. "A high energy discharge will stun them long enough to catch them. You know, like from that chargeball game you're always playing."

"Great! I'll just go get my chargeball glove from my room."

"Atta boy, nephew! Go get 'em!"

I approached the travel tube that would take me to my room. After I landed, I walked over to my shelf of trophies, and I grabbed my chargeball glove that was on the top shelf. I started to look for the zumzats that Uncle Art was talking about, and there was one right in my room. It was scared of me, but thanks to my mom's lesson in concentration, I was able to stun the creature with one charge. I had to find four more of these creatures: one right outside my room, two of them were in the living room, and the last one was by the music room. I placed them all in my backpack, and man, were they heavy for jelly-like creatures! I went up the travel tube from the living room and landed back in the yard where Uncle Art was standing.

"Nice delivery!" Art complimented me as I unpacked my backpack. "You tracked down every last one of them."

"Grandpa Bud said you might know who changed the code to the garage?" I asked my uncle, and he shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I've been out making deliveries. Why don't you ask your Aunt Billie? She should be in the train room."

I nodded my head with thanks and I went up the travel tube again, but this time it took me to the train room. I approached Aunt Billie, and I smiled.

"Hey, Aunt Billie. Did you change the code to the garage door?"

"Oh, Wilbur, you've got to help me. I'm caught in the middle of a scheduling disaster."

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"My toy train is out of juice," Billie explained. "And the switch to the recharge station is jammed again. Could you help me, Wilbur?"

"I'll have it fixed in a jiffy!" There were activator switches everywhere in the train room, and my guess was that they control the switch to the charger. Again, this was where my mom's training came in. I closed my eyes and faced the triplet of switches at the same time. I cleared my mind and pictured the way the charge was going to go: left, right, up. I opened my eyes, and I fired, successfully hitting the targets. I did the same thing at the other three triplets. Eventually, the recharge station was working, and the train was fully charged. Aunt Billie approached me with a smile and a hug.

"Oh, thank you so much, Wilbur! Now I can get things back...on track!"

"Ah, that's a good one," I replied with a chuckle. "Listen, do you know who changed the garage code?"

"Why don't you ask your Uncle Gaston?" Billie recommended. "He's in the cannon range." _Well, now I know who changed the garage code._

Even though she's retired, Grandma Lucille is usually socializing with friends during the day time, Uncle Joe was working out, and Tallulah is at her shop working, so it left Uncle Gaston as the primary suspect. There was one catch though: the cannon range is _always _locked. So I went up the travel tube that would take me to my room, and then I headed to the lab to ask Laszlo for help.

"I need to get in the cannon range. Can you help me?"

"Wow! You need an extend-o-key to get in there." My cousin once-removed paused while thinking of a solution. "I know! You can build one using your disassembler. Here's the blueprint." Laszlo gave me the blueprint, and it says that I needed the same materials I've been collecting along with something else that I have no clue what it was about.

"Uh, Laszlo? This blueprint calls for a skeleton alloy."

"Yeah, that's what we call a rare component," Laszlo explained. "Sometimes you need rare components to build inventions."

"But where am I supposed to find the alloy?" I asked.

"Well, I was just putting some paint away in the storage room and I saw a new chest in there. Maybe it's got some skeleton alloy in it." _There's a chest?_

I went over to the travel tube and I landed in the storage room again. The alloy was a lot harder to find than I thought. Once again, I went up the ladder, but this time I ran to my left. I immediately saw the chest, thinking that it contained the skeleton alloy, and I opened it. I frowned when I saw a jack-in-the-box. So I turned around and went to the far wall on my right. I had to sidle along the wall and avoid the fans at the same time since the air was very strong. After a few jumps on different levels, I finally found the chest that contained the skeleton alloy, and I somersaulted to the ground. I climbed up the same boxes I climbed before, and I made it back to the ladder and to the travel tube.

When I got back in the lab, I went over to the transmogrifier, and I instructed it to build the extend-o-key. The key came out, and I left the lab for the cannon range. I was getting tired of running at this point, so I just walked over to the range. I unlocked the door, and I walked in and approached Gaston, who had a mysterious face on at the moment.

"So, Wilbur, it appears fate has brought us together again."

"Enough talk!" I exclaimed. "I know _you _were the one who changed the garage code."

"Right you are, nephew!" Uncle Gaston replied. "But if you want to see the garage again, you'll have to face my cannon challenge!"

"Your talk does not frighten _me_, uncle!"

"Very well. It's time for...a light brunch!"

I positioned myself for the cannon challenge, which consists of meatballs coming out of 11 cannons. The goal was to reach the blue dots without getting hit. Luckily for me, there was only one in this challenge, so this one was pretty easy. I flipped around each meatball until I touched the dot, and then I was transported back to the higher ground.

"Nicely done!" Uncle Gaston exclaimed. "I underestimated your finger food dodging skills. Truly, you're the one with the meatball."

"Thanks...I think," I replied. "So, what's the garage code?

"Fine, it's banana," Gaston answered. "But don't think it will be so easy next time. I'm upgrading to garlic cheese balls!" _Oookay then..._

It took me all day just to find out the garage code, but hey, I got it! I got out of the cannon range and walked toward the garage door. I was relieved to see my mom wasn't there anymore, and so I decided to sneak toward the door just to make sure she didn't approach me with suspicion. I peaked at the door, and then I turned around.

"Wilbur!" I freaked out at my mom calling my name and I jumped. "I think you forgot to take out the trash sweetie!" She gave me the very heavy trash bag, helping me remember my main chore.

"Trash! Right, thanks." I punched in the code, and I walked outside toward the garage door. I saw that it was raining out, so I went back inside and to my room to grab my yellow poncho. I put it on, and I ran back outside with the trash bag. I placed my hand on the hand scanner, and I was let in. I tossed the trash bag to the side, and I stood there staring at the much better-looking time machine. Then I remembered that I forgot something.

"Camera!"

"Wilbur! Make sure you close the door tight, or the alarm won't engage!" I heard my mom shout across the door, and I rolled my eyes."

"Yeah, Mom!" I stepped back outside and closed the door, thinking that it closed all the way. When I walked back inside to the living room, I heard a familiar noise...too familiar.

"Oh no!" I ran back outside to try to close the door again, but it was too late. I flipped off my hood and placed my finger on the comlink.

"Carl, somebody's stealing the time machine!"

"Let me guess," Carl asked. "Maybe a reckless teenager who never listens to his wise robot friend?" _Very funny._

"Not me, Carl; it's some guy in a bowler hat." I watched helplessly as the Bowler Hat Guy took off in the time machine to a different time. I took my finger off the comlink, and I sighed.

"Oh, great. They're gonna find some way to blame _me _for this." I ran back into the house because it was raining really hard now, and I was called to dinner. I sat there the whole time eating potato casserole thinking about the incident and what to do about it. I felt really guilty, but I couldn't let the family know about it.

* * *

**I think that about covers the whole Robinson House chapter. A couple notes here: 1) I would like to know how Wesley Singerman pulled off the whole 'have fun with the time machine' part. That was too funny. and 2) I had to take a wild guess at who the second person was since the online encyclopedias didn't give me the info. Thanks for reading! Special thanks goes to AntoRodriguez7 for reviewing :)**


	4. The Basement

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"***

* * *

**April 26, 2037**

I literally ran off my bed at 3:30 in the morning, onto the ramp, out of my room, and into the lab while doing somersaults up the stairs. I had in mind to check the machine of possibilities to see if the Bowler Hat Guy would change anything, but I found Carl there, shaking his head with worry.

"You left the garage door open, did you?" Carl asked, pointing a finger at me. I prepared to answer, but I hesitated, feeling embarrassed that Carl knew what happened. What surprised me next was him running toward me...and almost bumping into me.

"We have to tell your dad!"

"Carl!" I said, stopping him with both my arms. "What's the first rule in a situation like this?"

"Uh...close the garage door." _Ooh, low blow._

"No, it's don't panic," I corrected him. "Now, we need to get the time machine back from that Bowler Hat Guy."

"Well, you're dead, and I'm deactivated," Carl exclaimed dramatically. "Nice knowing ya!"

"I can follow him in the prototype time machine," I thought out loud. "But we'll need to infiltrate the time laboratory security vault." I heard Carl gasp.

"You're gonna break into your dad's time lab?!"

"Yes," I answered, pointing a finger at my robot friend. "Now what's the fastest way to sub-level three?" Carl sighed before taking out a map of the basement.

"Let's see...sub-level three...okay, you'll need to take the 4:15 express, run the protectosphere to the third vault, jump through the spinning fan of death, turn right-NO WAIT!...I mean left." Carl paused and stared at me. "Are you sure you don't wanna tell your dad?"

"I'm sure!" I said impatiently.

"Right," Carl replied, continuing on. "After that, you just have to face the robot guardian, but he's nothing to worry about." _Kick the ninja rabbit!_

"Sweet, high five!" I said, before running off to get dressed for today. I did put on my signature outfit, but I also included a brown cloak so that hopefully no one will detect me out of the house. I got my scanner, disassembler, and chargeball glove ready, and I tied my Converse shoes.

I walked over to the travel tube and went to the train room to board Aunt Billie's train. Once I boarded, the train took off, going downhill. It was a nice ride for it being way too early in the morning. It took about fifteen minutes to arrive at the basement entrance. I got off the train, and I walked toward the receptionist at the desk. I destroyed the protective covering, and got power box running with a charge, and she was awake, despite it being way too early.

"Is it time to work already?" Evelyn, the female robot receptionist asked.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered.

"Have a nice day," she said, opening the doors for me. I nodded my head in thanks, and I proceeded. There were power grids everywhere in this first hallway, so I had to climb onto a decoration and onto higher ground just to get across and avoid the beams. I ran and jumped until I reached the edge, and I hid behind the wall as I spotted a camera bot. I fired a charge after concentrating, and the bot was activated, but I fired another charge to destroy it. Thinking I was safe, I jumped down and headed toward the main door to the time lab. However, when I pressed my hand against the scanner, I heard a booming voice.

"Wilbur Robinson is not permitted in the time lab." _Of course, I'm not._

So I ran to the other door, but not before a levitation turret caught my attention. It started to shoot out levitation bubbles, but I was lucky enough to dodge them and destroy the turret with my chargeball at the same time. I was granted access to the next room, which was like a lounge. I tried to find a way in, but the next door was locked.

"Okay, Wilbur," I thought out loud. "Just think: what would grab a robot sentry's attention?"

I looked around until I found a water dispenser. I smirked, and I disassembled it. I then somersaulted to a wall, and 'hid' myself there while a maintenance bot came out to fix the dispenser. Taking my chances, I ran toward the door and got onto a platform, which took me up to the next floor. As I entered the next hallway after disassembling a fan, I remembered Carl said to use a protectosphere. I never saw one, so I started to wonder if the map changed. And there was a fat chance of me trying to jump through a spinning fan, so I prefer to just destroy it.

The hallway led me back to the room with the main door, but on a higher ground. I was forced to sidle along the glass guarding the prototype time machine due to me not having flight powers. I destroyed the next fan, and I was taken to the next room. And there stood a robot sentry.

"You are not permitted in this area," the robot sentry said, and he prepared to charge at me. I took a wild guess on how to destroy him by throwing a charge, and he screamed. I decided to scan him for more information, and I scoffed at the description: the robot sentry was designed to specifically recognize _me_.

"Please hold still and prepare to be-"

I destroyed the robot before he could finish talking. But I wasn't done yet; the Robot Sentry Terminal was turned on, and two more sentries showed up.

"Ah swell." I concentrated as the sentries fired balls of light at me, and I avoided them. I threw a charge at both of them at the same time, and they were destroyed within two shots. I started to run to the door until I heard something that was a little off.

"You are not permitted in this area."

"OH COME ON!" I exclaimed before turning around to see two more sentries. I tried to look for a way to destroy them other than using my chargeball glove over and over again, and I spotted the terminals. _Yeah, I think I can do something about that._

"Please return to your room."

"Not a chance, robot chumps." I somersaulted over to the terminal, and I placed my hand with the chargeball glove on the computer. I placed a small charge on the computer in order to fry it.

"Oops," I said with an innocent smile. I then somersaulted and dodged the sentries' attacks and did the same thing to the other computer. I was then able to finish off the sentries before continuing on through the door and climbing up Robinson technology ladders...along with destroying some levitation turrets along the way.

I entered a huge room where there were, of course, security turrets and laser scanners. I went into the next room to destroy the security camera bot and levitation turrets before disabling the beams. I quickly ran through the main portion of the room and into the hallway leading to the main core of the basement.

The next step was to take out the fans and the hand scanners to make balconies. The view looked really cool from the one I came out of, but I had no time to sight-see. I jumped from balcony to balcony, and eventually onto a few pipes where I found a small ladder to climb down. I found a door, but it was locked, so I had to destroy the power box and charge the power up to unlock the door. There was one catch, however: two camera bots showed up, the alarms were triggered, and two robot sentries showed up.

_Can there be one occasion when robots aren't gonna go behind my back?_

Of course, I shocked the robots into oblivion with my chargeball, and I went through the door and down the elevator. But I was greeted by...more camera bots and robot sentries! Only this time, only one of them was a normal sentry while the other one was more advanced with armor. I only concentrated on the armored sentry and how to destroy it when I got hit by a beam! The same beam also happened to destroy the scanner in the process, so I was left wondering how to defeat the armored sentry without using the scanner. The armored sentry got really close and I fired a charge at it, but it didn't do any damage. It did, on the other hand, backfire and destroy the normal sentry. I flipped backwards a few times, but the armored sentry continued to come closer. It fired a red beam of light, I dodged it, and when he wasn't looking, I karate-kicked it. At that second, I noticed that there was a crack in his armor.

_That's it! The disassembler!_

I took my disassembler out of my backpack and fired it at the sentry, and he screamed in pain as I continued to karate kick him off the bridge. I put away the disassembler, and I paged Carl.

"Are you at the time lab yet?" my best friend asked as I sighed.

"No, but the scanner's broken," I explained. "Dad's security measures got high. Is there any way to fix it?" I heard Carl sigh.

"I'm gonna have to take some time to fix it. Now don't you have a time machine to get?"

"I know, but what am I supposed to do without a scanner?" I asked.

"You have to go and shut down the laser scanner," Carl explained. "Use concentration on your disassembler and your chargeball to do so. You should be able to find your way from here."

"Wait, Carl," I chimed in, thinking of an idea to fix the scanner. "If I remember correctly, there's a transmogrifier by the time lab doors."

"That's not gonna help fix the scanner," my robot friend answered. "It's only to build things. I actually have to fix the scanner, even while you go to the past to stop the Bowler Hat Guy."

"Great," I sighed. "That's just great. Well, here goes."

I went to where Carl told me to go and concentrated as I fired both my disassembler and my chargeball to shut down the laser. I went back to the soda platform, and I turned it on, allowing me to cross. The more I continued to cross the soda platforms, the more the security arrived, more likely the armored sentries than the plain ones. There were some times when I used both my disassembler and my chargeball, and there were times when I used my disassembler and my feet and hands. I eventually reached the elevator that would take me back up to the second floor of the basement, and there were more platforms that I had to cross...and more sentries to destroy. The further down I went, the easier it got. That is, until I reached the door to the next corridor. I walked into the next corridor, and Jacob, the male robot receptionist, somehow turned his office in the room _under _this one, and two camera bots appeared and set off the alarms for two sentries to show up. This time, karate-kicking them off a bridge was not an option. I had to try to use my disassembler, use my chargeball, and dodge their attacks all at the same time. It was really hard as I was zapped for the second time, but nothing was destroyed, and I defeated the two.

I groaned as two more camera bots appeared. I did the same process, but I was getting tired. I was somehow being pulled up in the air, and I realized that I got hit by one of the sentries' moves. I remembered that if I concentrated hard enough, my charge ball glove would release a powerful charge to get you out of a situation. Not only did that destroy the levitation shield, but it also destroyed the two sentries in the process. The door was opened, and I got into the generator room.

"I'm almost there, Carl," I paged. "I just need to open the door to the time lab."

I found an open door that lead me to more security measures-laser beams. There was one coming toward me and another one was going from right to left. I had to do a ton of flips just to get through those, and I entered a room with a generator lens. But something wasn't right: it wasn't activated.

_Now why isn't it...wait a minute! _

I listened for the silence, and I heard three camera bots approaching me. As they set off the alarm, I jumped up and passed a charge into all three of them. But it wasn't enough for the three robot sentries-two armored and one normal, to come and fire beams at me. Man, was I thankful for my mom's karate lessons! This was the hardest battle yet, since I once again had to use hard concentration. I kept using flips and my chargeball at the same time as well as my disassembler and once in a while my foot.

After five minutes, all three robot sentries were eventually destroyed, and the generator lens popped up. I took a close look at its mechanisms and the beam of red light, and I fired a charge at the lens. The charge went through the lens into the generator. I walked back to the travel tube as the door behind me was closed, and it took me back to the generator room. I went through the second door and I had to do the same thing, only this time, there was a levitation turret in the middle of the floor, and there were three laser beams: two were headed toward me while the other one was going from left to right. I didn't bother finishing off the turret and just went straight into the next room. Unfortunately, I had no time to concentrate, for the two camera bots already set off the alarms. Not only did two armored sentries show up, but there were two laser turrets as well. I decided to destroy the turrets with my chargeball glove first before confronting the robots...all while avoiding their levitation attacks. The turrets were destroyed, and I was lucky enough to kick a sentry before he fired at me. I gave him a crack in his armor, and I continued to punch and kick him in the areas where there was no armor. With the other sentry, on the other hand, I disassembled his armor and blasted him to oblivion with my chargeball. The lens opened up once again, and I fired a charge at it, powering up the generator to finally open the door to the time lab.

I approached the travel tube, and I was once again back in the main generator room. I ran into the time lab and somersaulted onto the ground instead of taking a step down the one stair.

"Carl, I've reached the time lab," I said into my comlink.

"The prototype time machine should be straight through those doors," Carl replied as I started walking toward them. "Hmm, that's weird." I had a weird look on my face.

"What?"

"You should've encountered the robot guardian by now." I had noticed that it was too quiet in the lab...that it until I jumped at a loud noise. I looked up to find...an enormous robot guardian! I was freaking out at this point.

"Carl, Dad upgraded!"

"That's right, he did mention something about-OH NO!"

"I'll call you back," I said as I walked toward the robot guardian.

"Wilbur Robinson is not permitted in the time lab," the robot guardian said in his booming voice as he prepared to attack me with his eye-laser.

"What-evs," I shouted back as I dodged the laser. I looked for a way to at least weaken the robot guardian, since I had no scanner at the moment, and I found three generator lenses in front of him, all lit up.

_Bingo. _I fired a charge at the one to my left, and the charge went to him, screaming in pain and being pushed back to the first door. And all of a sudden, all the activator switches had no power!

"Oh great," I mumbled. "How am I supposed to give the lenses power?" I looked for a way while avoiding the laser beam, and I just started to fire my chargeball at random items. I continued to fire until I hit something that made the floor lit up. I stared at the ground, and I saw a blue line heading toward the generator lens in the middle!

_That's it! _I ran to the other side of the chamber to fire a chargeball at the other blue activator switch, and the generator lens was lit up enough for me to strike at it and the robot guardian in the process.

_Two down, one to go. _I continued to run back and forth, firing at the two red activator switches that led to the lens in the right. That lens lit up, and I fired. The robot guardian screamed very loudly and collapsed, and thinking that I won, I ran across the room to the next chamber. But I was really confused.

_Okay, where's the time machine?_

"Your father will not permit this!"

I turned around to see the robot guardian standing behind three more generator lenses.

"Aaah what?!" I screamed in pain as his laser hit my bare left hand, but it didn't stop me from hitting the two red activator switches...and from avoiding the missiles that were aiming at me from all over the place. The two switches led me to the lens in the middle, and I fired at it...while the robot guardian was in special attack mode. The robot screamed in pain, and I smirked. Unfortunately, he once again went into his special missile attack mode, and I had to dodge every missile just to hit the two yellow switches that led to the lens on the left. I hit the lens and the robot guardian as he did his laser attack, and he, again screamed. The last two switches, the blue ones, were easy enough to hit, and they led to the lens on the right, which was a little harder to get to because of all the missiles. I fired the charge again, and the robot guardian collapsed...again. I ran into the next chamber, and I finally found the time machine! But something wasn't right; there was a shield around the time machine.

"I'm warning you, Wilbur Robinson!"

"Oh come on!" I exclaimed as the robot guardian, once again, appeared in front of me...and guarding the way to the time machine. He did his laser attack as usual, but what he did next was so incredible and harmful at the same time: he spun around to form a huge levitation shield for me to get in, and it was electrified. I was screaming in pain the first time, and then he let me go. I collapsed on the floor, and I moaned as I crawled up to the generator lenses and destroyed the shielding with my disassembler...all while being on the floor in pain and being fired at. Just as I was crawling to throw a charge at the yellow activator switches, I did a log roll on the floor while avoiding all the missiles. I finally managed to concentrate and fire at that generator lens on the left side, and the robot guardian screamed.

I got up off the floor, but I wobbled at first because I was a little weak from the electricity. My left hand felt worse than it did in the first chamber, and so I had to do flips with only my right hand to activate the blue switches. I managed to avoid his levitation attack just as I threw a charge at the lens on the right.

The robot guardian was, once again, in his special missile attack mode, and I managed to light up the red activator switches on both sides while avoiding the missiles and his laser. Before I fired at the middle lens, I noticed that I was still wearing my brown cloak. The robot guardian started his levitation attack, and I thought of an idea.

"If you want me," I yelled. "You might wanna catch me!" As the robot guardian spun, I spun, taking off my brown cloak to show my Captain Time Travel shirt, blue jeans, black Converse shoes, and my black cowlick, and I tossed the cloak into the shield as I flipped out of the way. I concentrated on where the charge was going to hit, and I released it, hitting the lens, and destroying the robot guardian once and for all.

The shield for the time machine was finally taken down, and I walked up to it, admiring her beauty. I pressed the two buttons next to the time machine, and the glass window was going down. I hopped on the wing of the red prototype time machine, and the elevator started to rise, hopefully leading to the garage. I decided to page Carl in case he was worried about me, but I think it was more like me worrying about him because he was screaming.

"WHY?"

"Carl, Operation Subterranean Infiltron is complete. Meet me in the garage." The elevator continued to rise, and I eventually showed my face...without the cloak, in the garage where Carl was standing.

"Is there anything Wilbur Robinson can't do?" I asked with a smirk as I tossed my robot friend the broken scanner so that he could fix it.

"Well, there's clean your room," Carl started counting the many things I _don't _do. "Be on time, tell the truth, put your clothes away-"

"I'll get the time machine back from that Bowler Hat Guy," I said, settling down into the prototype machine and waving at Carl. "So long, Carl!" I saw Carl give me a thumbs up as he continued the list of things I _don't _do.

"-sit still, eat your veggies-"

The time machine roared to life, and I flew it out of the garage into the sky as I punched in the date of when my dad's career was started. I hoped it wasn't too late!

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the delay in updating. This chapter was actually really hard to write. I'm on vacation and wasn't playing the game, so I had to rely on a Let's Play walkthrough on YouTube to know what was going on. However, I did add a few things in there. For example, the scanner never broke in the game. As a player, you actually need the scanner to not only give you rewards, but to also help you out on how to defeat your enemies. The cloak part was made up as was the levitation attack that the robot guardian used. Any other questions? Just let me know! Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. The Science Fair

**I am so sorry for the long update; I practically lived at work all of this week with no days off due to a corporation visit; I worked around 65 hours this week, so yeah...that's my week for ya...and this is all one job.**

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"***

* * *

**Joyce Williams Elementary School, 2007**

I lowered the time machine on the grounds of Joyce Williams Elementary School, the school my dad went to when he was my age. Just as I turned the car off, I saw a kid with a basketball approaching me, so I turned on the cloaking device on the time machine. I crouched down so that the kid wouldn't see me, and I started the machine up again, blowing the kid away with the winds. I turned off the machine, but I left the cloaking device on so that no one would see evidence that I was from the future. As I looked around, thinking that I had arrived undetected, I spotted the Bowler Hat Guy running into the school, supposedly heading toward the science fair! I waltzed off, sneaking into the school.

I entered the first hallway, and right away, I heard banging from one of the lockers. The closer I got to the banging, the louder it got. I jumped when I heard a voice in one of the lockers.

"Let me out!"

"Hello?" I asked.

"I don't care who you are," said the locked student. "Just get me outta here!"

I left the disassembler at home because it was evidence that I was from the future, so I decided to use another strategy.

"What's this locker combination?" Back at home, us students had eye scanners so that no one would break the locks and steal our stuff. These locks were no longer used because of that.

"Seven three times to the right, twenty-six two times to the left, eleven one time to the right."

I followed the directions until I unlocked the locker and opened it. I stepped back when the student, who must really eat a lot, fell onto the floor. I rushed over to help the kid stand up.

"You okay?" I asked the boy, and he nodded his head.

"I think so. Thanks, dude." I smiled, and then I got my mind back into business.

"Say, did you hear a cackling fellow running by?" I asked the boy, since I figured he would know his way around.

"Yeah, I think he went that way," the student answered, pointing his finger to my right. "He's probably heading toward the cafeteria. You turn left, and then right. You take another left, and there's the cafeteria."

"Thanks, kid," I said with a smile. "What's your name, anyway? I may need your help in the near future."

"Name's Scott," the kid answered, holding out his hand. I shook it. "What's yours?"

"The name's Wilbur. Thank you again."

"You bet," Scott replied. "There are other kids around the school who may help you out. The science fair's today, too. You should check it out!"

"Oh, I will," I said, and with that, I walked off toward the cafeteria. I walked in the way Scott told me to, and I was at the cafeteria in no time. I went around the corner, and to my surprise, the Bowler Hat Guy was throwing food. I looked for a way in, but I had to walk back around to find the door, which was locked. I wasn't going to attempt to open the door with my chargeball, which I still had with me.

"Hey, Carl," I said quietly as I placed my finger on the comlink. "The door's locked. Is there another way into the kitchen?"

"Let's see," Carl paused as I stood by the door. I looked down to notice that there was glass on the floor, indicating that somehow, the Bowler Hat Guy broke into the kitchen. _But why the kitchen?_

"Soon it will be mine!" the Bowler Hat Guy exclaimed. _What? A piece of bread? _I chuckled at his efforts.

"I thought he'd be by the science fair?"

"So did I," I replied. "But Scott said he was by the cafeteria."

"Who's Scott?" Carl asked with suspicion.

"Kid I rescued," I answered hastily. "He was locked in his locker." I paused. "Are you going to tell me how to get in the kitchen or are we going to lose the Bowler Hat Guy in minutes?"

"Good point," Carl replied, and then he continued. "Go up the stairs to the second floor, and there should be a ledge above the cafeteria. You have to sidle along the wall until you reach a vent. Remove the screws in the vent, and walk inside and jump down into the kitchen." I walked to the stairs and proceeded to do as Carl instructed. I almost fell as I reached the ledge, but thanks to my mom's training, I was able to maintain my balance and sidle. I was lucky that no one spotted me doing this; outside of this situation, I wouldn't have a chance to do so. I removed the screws, walked in the shaft, and I jumped down into the kitchen. The Bowler Hat Guy spotted me, but he didn't say a word as he unlocked the door and ran out to the left. I decided to follow him, but stopped when I saw a piece of paper on the ground. I figured this would be a clue, and so I picked up the paper. The price was great as a piece of glass landed in the same spot as my burn, which still hurt from fighting the robot guardian. I screamed quietly in pain as I struggled to remove the piece of glass from my arm. I barely managed to get the glass out in five minutes using only my fingernails and my teeth. By now, my burn was getting worse because I bit it. I finally looked at the piece of paper, which was a to-do list:

_1) Steal time machine_

_2) Clean socks_

"Clean socks?" I asked out loud. "This is no clue!"

"Calm now, Captain Time Travel," Carl said as I 'gave' him a glare. "Now go find that Bowler Hat Guy!"

I sighed in defeat, and continued to go in the direction the Bowler Hat Guy went. I ran into another student, this time a girl, and I asked her if there was a running man in the hallway.

"Yeah, I think I saw him go into the principal's office. But there's no one inside because the science fair's going on."

"Thank you, uh-"

"Lucy Thomas," the girl smiled, and she held out her hand. I told her my name, and I thanked her, walking toward the principal's office. I looked inside the window to see the Bowler Hat Guy throwing books around this time. _What is he trying to find? Yearbooks? _I tried opening the door, but of course, it was locked, and part of the window was broken. After what had happened last time, there was no way I was going to try to bite my arm again to get a piece of glass off, so I went back down the hall and went into an unlocked and empty classroom. It was really dark, and there didn't seem to be a light switch after scanning the walls with my hand.

"Okay, what do I do now?" I asked my best friend. "There's no switch, and I have nothing in handy."

"You still have your chargeball glove, right?" Carl asked. I smacked my head with the burnt arm, wincing in pain. Apparently, part of my hand was a little burnt, but not as bad as my forearm.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed as I looked at the glove on my right hand...the one not burnt. "I totally forgot I had this on."

"Aim the glove at the circuits directly above you," Carl instructed as I concentrated on the light on the ceiling. I fired a shot, and there was light.

"Okay, now what?" I asked.

"There's a vent which you'll need to unscrew, but you'll have to climb in order to get up there. The shaft should lead you straight to the principal's office."

I looked around for a vent, and I found one at the opposite wall. I ran up to the shelves, and I pulled them toward the wall to make my climb easier. I did a bird flip on the wall and onto the shelves. I started to unscrew the vent, which got easier as I pulled out more screws. I accidentally dropped the vent into the door, but no one seemed to notice as I winced and looked around. I went into the shaft and got out the other side, and there was the Bowler Hat Guy. Once again, he saw me and ran out of the office, this time turning right. I picked up another piece of paper that was at the door, and it was another to-do list. This time it read:

_1) Travel to past_

_2) Take candy from baby_

My face scrunched up at the second post.

"Where are you supposed to find a baby in a school?" I asked out loud.

"The science fair is a public event," Carl replied. I shrugged.

"True, I guess." I walked out of the principal's office, and I turned right. I walked toward the end of the hallway when I heard my name being called.

"Lucy? I'm surprised to see you here."

"Well, I was on my way to the science fair when I saw your guy," the orange-haired girl explained. "He went up the stairs."

"You are a big help, Lucy!" I exclaimed with a grin. "Thank you." I walked out of the hallway and up the stairs. But there was one problem: there were two hallways.

"Carl, I don't know which way he went!" I almost sat down in defeat when I heard a voice that wasn't Carl's.

"Who?"

"You know who! The Bowler Hat Guy!" I was really mad right now.

"The strange man who keeps saying 'soon it will be mine?'" I turned around to see a slender boy with brown hair, and I released my mad eyes and sighed.

"Yep, that's the one." I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down, and I tried again. "Do you know where he went?"

"I saw him picking the lock on the door to the chemistry lab," the boy, Calvin, answered. "But he locked the door again."

"Ah swell," I sighed. "Thanks, buddy." I walked down the hallway as I placed my finger on my comlink.

"Which door do I go into? The Bowler Hat Guy's in the chem lab."

"Go out the hallway and turn right," Carl explained. "There's a room that is unlocked. You go into that room, and you go out the window. Sidle along the wall, and you're in the classroom next to the chem lab."

I turned right after getting out of the hallway and entered what looks like the storage room. There were a ton of desks and books all over the place. I jumped over the items and out the window. I sidled along the wall and entered the classroom next door. The Bowler Hat Guy all of a sudden saw me and ran out the door. I had no clue what he was doing, but as long as nothing was going to blow up, I think I'll let it pass. I approached, yet, another piece of paper with a to-do list on it.

_1) Go to science fair_

_2) Make prank calls_

"Does this guy even know how to use a phone?" I asked out loud as I exited the chemistry lab. I walked down the hall and turned left at the end of it. I heard another voice from inside a locker, and I asked for the combination.

"Seventeen three times to the right, eight two times to the left, thirty-two one time to the right."

I opened the lock, and another girl fell out of the locker. To my surprise, she hugged me really tight and thanked me.

"Uh, yeah," I said, shaking my sleeves for no reason. "Have you heard some guy cackling or saying 'soon it will be mine'?"

"Sorry, not a clue," the girl, Selena, answered with a shrug.

"Maybe I can help." A girl in a cheerleading uniform approached us with a smile. "Mikayla Jameson at your service."

"Wilbur Robinson," I introduced myself.

"Your man got into the library somehow," Mikayla explained. "It was supposed to be closed because there's a huge crane hovering something over the room. The principal didn't want anybody getting hurt."

"Could you get in?" I asked the cheerleader.

"No, it's locked."

"Carl," I asked, placing a finger on the comlink. "I need a way into the library. Do you have a suggestion?"

"Get into the janitor's room and get on the roof," Carl explained. "Then you'll need to break the glass ceiling above the library somehow."

"But how am I supposed to get in the janitor's room?" I asked. "It was locked."

"Here!" I turned around to find Mikayla picking up a key. "Take this. The janitor must've lost it. Bring it back when you're done; I'll return it to him."

I nodded my head, and I walked out of the hallway toward the janitor's room in the next one. I unlocked the door, climbed up the ladder, and I felt a cool breeze on my face. I closed my eyes, enjoying the fresh air...until I heard a buzz in my comlink.

"Carl! I was enjoying the breeze."

"Not while the time stream is in danger, you're not," Carl reprimanded me, and I got back to business. I climbed up another ladder and I saw the good old-fashioned crane. It looked like it was carrying something really heavy. I figured that that something heavy would do the job, but I really didn't want to get in trouble in the past. But if it stopped the Bowler Hat Guy, it was good enough for me. I opened the power box, and I placed my hand on the switch. A charge went through my hand to the switch. The crane rotated the heavy equipment over the glass ceiling and the equipment dropped through the glass window. I hoped that if some people were in there, that they would be okay. I went down the ladder, approached the library, and flipped to the ground. Unfortunately, the Bowler Hat Guy got away again, but as I looked around the room, I found out that there was no one else in the room, to my relief. But, I found another note.

_1) Steal Lewis' invention_

_2) Destroy dreams of Orphan Boy!_

"Okay, that's it! I'm heading to the science fair!" I exclaimed, and I walked out of the library. I found Mikayla and handed her the janitor's keys. I thanked her and started to walk down the stairs to the science fair.

I approached the doors, and I dramatically opened them. I heard a scream a mere second afterwards along with some complaints about a guy named Stanley being a clutch. I shrugged it off and continued to look for Lewis, but I heard my comlink buzz.

"Abort! Abort! Get back here now!"

"But, the time machine-"

"I said, NOW!" Carl exclaimed with frantic in his voice.

"But-" I was interrupted by a screaming Carl, and I growled, having no choice but to return to the future. "Alright, alright! I'm on my way!"

I closed the doors and I ran out of the school, thankful that there was no one in the hallways. I approached the time machine, turned off the cloaking device, and hurriedly punched in the date that would take me home.


	6. PLEASE READ

**Hi everyone. I apologize for not updating my stories lately. I've been so busy with college and work that I don't have time to write...and I'm not getting a lot of reviews. So, therefore, my stories will be put on hold until probably Christmas or when I get at least five reviews in one story. If you have any questions, just feel free to message me on the inbox. Thank you, and have a nice night**


End file.
